


Preoccupied

by friendlymonstergirl



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kissing, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, forced creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlymonstergirl/pseuds/friendlymonstergirl
Summary: (AU with a female Parker character.)Doctor Octavius and Parker spend another late night in the lab. However, the neural interface seems to be making him behave differently...





	Preoccupied

**Author's Note:**

> I scrambled this together on my phone because I’m a shameless Otto fucker. I apologize for any typos, weird grammar or repetition. I just wanted to give this a shot!

It had been a late night in the lab… as usual. You shoved an empty takeout container to the side of your workspace – dinner felt like eons ago. That could be a good thing, though. You hadn’t had any “emergencies” that required you to zip off suddenly. You began to wonder if this was how time actually passed when things were, well, normal. You didn’t remember anymore.

Doc placing a gentle hand on your shoulder snapped you out of your internal monologue.

“Parker,” he whispered, familiar with you needing to be gently brought back to reality, “you’ve been here all night. Go home and get some rest. The work will be here in the morning.”

You turned to face him, wanting to give him a playful smirk – but you jump back a bit as forget about his extra appendages. He had been designing a suit to work with them, but in the meantime had configured a metal piece to go around his waist. The arms slithered above him, seeming a little too independent for your liking. Doc had taken a huge risk with this new neural interface, and you still had several concerns about his physical and mental health. The snake-like movement of the arms didn’t make you feel any better, either.

“Is it that obvious I’m that mentally checked out? I’m sorry, Doctor Octavius. I know you’ve had deadlines you need to meet and I want to make sure-“

He shoots you an amused look. He seems oddly… cheerful.

“While your assistance is appreciated, I am more than able to take care of myself.”

“I-I know you are, but I really-“

One of the metal arms snaked towards you, the yellow-tipped claws gently lifting your chin up to meet his gaze. It felt incredibly and unusually intimate. 

“I know. You’re such a sweet girl. Always willing to lend a hand and put others above yourself.” The claw brushes against your cheek. His expression is tender, with a sense of something else a little more… something you weren’t sure you were ready for. Doc was much older than you – in general he was a complete deviation from the norm to be attracted to as someone in your position. While he was a mentor, you couldn’t help but realize you had an affection towards him that flirted towards something romantic. He was brilliant, funny and dedicated. You idolized him. You enjoyed spending time with him. 

“It’s not just everyone, Doctor Octavius – I mean, I’ve always cared for you in particular.” Your face was red hot by now, remembering that he was a clever man and could figure out where you were going with this. 

While he was clever, he still was human. He seemed a little flustered by this admission, looking away from you. The tentacle that had been gliding across your skin coyly withdrew. You could feel your heart racing, as if trying to escape your rib cage.

“I-I’m sorry. I got carried away. It must be the lack of sleep. I need to call it a night too.”

You didn’t want to bring up the interface altering his inhibitions, as that would only seem like you getting in the way of progress. But you began to wonder how long he had felt this way about you.

“Doctor,” you lean in to him, your voice low and your breath hot, “there’s no need to apologize.”

Before you can even think, you go in for the kiss. At first he tries to push you away – still feeling guilt for allowing himself to slip into an inappropriate moment with you – but soon he returns the favor. You hop onto the table, playfully wrapping your legs around him while you continue kissing. His non-metal hands find their way to your waist under your clothes, gripping at you tightly. They’re cold to the touch from the frigid lab air, but the heat of your body quickly warms them up. 

He pulls away from you again, his eyes darting to the side. He’s processing the situation. 

“Parker,” he sighs, “you’re so young… you shouldn’t be doing this with… well, with me.”

“I want to. Do you, Doctor Octavius? Because if you don’t we can stop right he-“

“Oh, no! It’s just – are you sure? It’s not the sleep deprivation, is it? Making you make bad decisions.” He chuckles nervously, his hands still holding onto you. His grip wavered a bit, most likely due to the condition he confided to you about recently. But his words were completely focused.

“Not at all. I’m used to not sleeping very much anyway, Doc.” You nervously laugh, hoping he takes that as a ‘typical person your age joke’.

“Ah. I figured as much. You can probably go all night if you wanted to and feel fine.”

You stifle a laugh. His eyes go wide.

“That’s not what I meant! I mean, I’m sure you could, but I didn’t want to-“

You pull him back in, wanting to silence the awkwardness with more kissing. He melts into it, his hands straying from your waist and moving up to your chest. His hands glide around the fabric of your bra, gently cupping your breasts over the fabric. He was quick to caress you there, as if he had spent many nights thinking about it. You whimper at his soft touch, wanting more, as you navigate behind your back to quickly unclasp your bra. You squirm it off, tossing it aside. He seems excited at this, his hands quick to explore your now bare breasts under your shirt. He begins kissing your neck as he wanders, the ticklish sensation causing you to throw your head back a bit. 

“I never thought I could have you like this.” He purred between sloppy kisses on your goosebump-covered neck. His squeezes grew a little harder. 

“I’ve always been yours, Doctor Octavius.” You shudder at how it comes out. So… lustful. Embarrassing, really.

“You can call me Otto, my dear. Unless you enjoy the formalities in these situations. I’m fine with that too.”

“I feel disrespectful otherwise, sir.” You feel a lot more comfortable now, as evidenced by your willingness to play along. Doc returns his attention back to your body, working with you to finally remove your shirt. You hop off the table, removing your jeans, and right after you cast them aside he’s grabbed you again, spinning you around to pull your back against him while he slides a hand into your panties. You gasp, his forwardness making your head spin. His fingers stroke your lips, sneaking their way in between to rub your clit. His breath is hot on your neck, growing quicker and you react to his touches with little moans and whimpers. He makes his way down, swirling his finger around the entrance of your drenched hole. 

“You’re having too much fun teasing me.” You whine, squirming in hopes of it leading to him shoving a digit inside of you. 

“It’s half the fun, isn’t it?” His voice is a low growl now. A bit of darkness in it – it catches you off guard. Your eyes glance to your sides as you notice a couple of his tentacles have now found their way close to you again. Their claws open up, curiously hovering by your bare chest.

“Not too scared, are you?” He is way too amused. But it almost sounds like he’s challenging you.

“Not too scared to let your freaky tentacles in on the action? Of course not. Just another test, right?” You feign some confidence – you were actually pretty weirded out. One of them moves in, gently grabbing at one of your breasts – or as gently as metal claws could. They were cold. It felt nice, but it was a little unusual. You wondered if the weirdness of it was what was making it work. It seemed to be working for Otto, though. With your back against him, you could feel the harness in his pants desperately pressing against your backside.

“Another reason why I adore you. So willing to play along… sometimes when we’d spend those late nights together, I’d wonder…” Two tentacles were at your chest now, both playfully squeezing at your breasts. Sometimes they’d squeeze just hard enough to hurt, which you knew was on purpose, and you would feel him grow harder with each little yelp. You didn’t like how much his now apparent sadism turned you on. 

“I would have if you had asked. I couldn’t imagine making the first move.” 

“So oddly submissive,” he growled in that dark tone, “I wouldn’t expect it for the woman who swings through the city dressed like a spider.”

 _What?!_ Your heart feels like it’s skipped several beats. Did he just…? And while he’s knuckle deep in you?

“Don’t act so surprised. Do you take me for a fool, Parker? You idolize me so much and yet thought I was completely oblivious?”

“No! Not at all! I just didn’t want-“

“Anyone to know. I understand. Well, your secret is safe with me. Especially if you’re giving me what I want.” 

The mechanical arms slip away and suddenly push you face down onto the table. The other two wrap around your ankles, pulling your legs apart. Otto places a hand on your head, gripping your hair. The interface is completely altering his decision making – right? This isn’t him. And why are you so into it? You have no excuse!

You can hear Otto unzipping his pants as you try to think of something to say. He presses the head of his cock against your overly willing opening.

“If this is what you want, sir,” you whimper, “I’m more than willing to oblige.”

“The city’s hero,” he begins to push the head of his cock inside of you, “is nothing but a little whore. I would’ve expected more, but I’m benefiting from it. I suppose it’s nothing I should be complaining about.”

“Will you stop talking,” you teasingly plead while squirming in the tentacle’s grip on your wrists and ankles, “and fuck me?” 

“My, my. Impatient, are we? I’m not done yet. Not only do I want to have your sweet little body, but I want you to promise your loyalty to me. No matter what happens, you will not intervene. In fact, you will assist me. Do we understand?”

“What are you planning, Doc? You know I can’t-“ He shoves himself inside of you finally, his grip getting harder on your hair as he pulls it. It hurts. A lot!

“You are not privy to the details yet. Not until you pledge your loyalty to me. To your master. If you don’t cooperate, I will have to let the public know who their friendly neighborhood whore is…”

You gulp. He’s certainly got you in a precarious situation. But you still want him to fuck your brains out… you could hopefully fix this after the fact, right?

“Yes, sir. I understand. I am yours.”

“Good girl,” he begins to slowly thrust, “you have always had such a good head on your shoulders. And quite a lovely little cunt as well. I can’t wait to play with more of you.”

Hearing him speak like this made your face hot. He was normally such a sweet and subdued man, and with the interface you began to wonder how much of this he had thought about you before. Was he always this filthy in his head when he saw you? 

His thrusting grows quicker, almost greedy. He’s savoring you. His fingers dig into your hips, gripping at you with an intense need. The sound of your skin hitting fills the lab’s otherwise quiet mechanical buzzing. Your mind is still racing, but it’s hard to continue thinking while he’s fucking you. Your rational brain wants to scream and figure out what to do since he knows who you are, while your foolish lizard brain lavishes in the attention you’ve always wanted from him.

One of the claws takes over for his hand, aggressively pressing your head into the table. 

“Stop thinking, Parker.” He scolds.

“Y-yes, sir.” You moan, your head swimming at his dominance. Or maybe the claw hitting you a little too hard.

“Not just sir. Master. Doctor Octavius is Spider-Woman’s master. Say it.” He speaks between grunts as he fucks you. 

“You are my master, Doctor Octavius. I belong to you and I will do whatever you want.” You purr as he responds to you words by fucking you even harder. You can feel your tongue lolling out.

“I’m going to fill you with my cum, my dear.” He snarls, his claws reinforcing their grasp on your limbs. You feel them spread your legs a little further.

“N-no! Please don’t do that, sir – I don’t –“ You plead, knowing deep down it wouldn’t help. If anything you would egg him on. You hadn’t dated anyone for a long time due to your hero business, and so you weren’t necessarily prepared for such a situation. 

“You don’t tell me what to do, little slut. I’m going to fill you and you will _thank_ me.” He snarls at you, drunk on his power.

“I don’t want-“

“Oh, imagine what the others would say… if you ended up pregnant. What would you tell them? That you gave yourself to me, a man quite your senior… with who knows what kind of nefarious schemes planned? What kind of reputation would that be?”

“I-I don’t have a choice, do I?”

He thoroughly enjoys your realization, his pace rapidly increasing and causing you to stop talking and moan out into the echoey lab. Your body slides against the table with the thrusts, the cold table stimulating your nipples and brushing against your hot flesh. The sensations are a little too much, and before you know it you feel your body tensing as you’re thrown over the edge into a wonderful orgasm. You movements must be too much for Otto as well, as he bucks into you one last time. He buries himself to the hilt in you, filling you with his hot seed. He claws loosen their hold on you, sliding away. In a surprisingly tender moment, his hands stroke your sides as he recovers for his orgasm. He pulls himself out, casually tucking himself back into his pants. 

You turn to face him, feeling vulnerable in every way. You grab your clothes, quickly dressing yourself. He watches you, smirking, proud of his work. You were a sweaty mess all because of him.

You feel your phone vibrate in your pocket – Spider business calls.

“I’ve got to go-“

“I know. I assume getting some sleep is out of the question now?”

“Most likely. Night, Doc.”

“Goodnight, Parker. Don’t forget our deal in these next couple of weeks.”

You begin to wonder how much of a mistake you’ve made as you exit his lab…


End file.
